803 Naval Air Squadron
803 Naval Air Squadron was a Royal Navy Fleet Air Arm squadron. History Interwar 803 NAS was formed on 3 April 1933 by promoting No 409 (Fleet Fighter) Flight to the status of a squadron, with nine Ospreys. In the same month it embarked on for the Far East, where it remained (transferring to in January 1935) until disbandment on 1 October 1937. 803 Squadron was re-formed on 21 November 1938 at RNAS Worthy Down out of 'B' Flight of No 800 Squadron. Equipped with six Osprey''s and three Nimrods, then (from December 1938) six Skuas and three ''Nimrod''s, the squadron embarked on the in April 1938 as an RAF squadron but was transferred to Admiralty control on 24 May 1939. World War Two At the outbreak of World War II, the Skuas and Rocs which formed 803 Squadron were embarked on . Operating out of Scapa Flow, the squadron carried out anti-submarine patrols in the Northwestern Approaches (losing two ''Skua''s in an attack on on 14 September 1939 and defending ) and regular patrols off Norway (during which the squadron shot down the first German aircraft to be shot down by a British aircraft in the war, a Dornier 18, on 26 September 1939). The squadron's activities continued off Norway (though leaving her Rocs behind), operating there in April 1940 from . 803 and 800 Squadrons successfully dive bombed and sank the at Bergen (with 800 providing five aircraft and seven crews in contrast to 803's eleven aircraft and nine crews), though an attack by 803 from ''Ark Royal on the in June was less successful, with the loss of all but two aircraft. 803 Squadron was re-formed (with Fairey Fulmar I) in October 1940, and after that served in the Eastern Mediterranean off , fighting at the Battle of Cape Matapan (shooting down two aircraft and damaging two more) and providing fighter cover for the Malta convoys and the evacuation of Crete. After HMS Formidable was damaged at Crete, 803 Squadron moved to Dekheila, where it was re-quipped with RAF Hurricanes. Next it was based in Palestine for operations against Syria from June 1941, then in August 1941 was merged into the RN Fighter Squadron (a combined unit fighting in the Western Desert). Re-equipped again with Fairey Fulmar II in March 1942, it next operated from Ceylon against the Japanese (such as against the Easter Sunday Raid), rejoining HMS Formidable in the Indian Ocean in April. 803 Squadron then saw operations in East Africa in 1943, before absorbing 806 Squadron for army co-operation exercises. The new combined squadron was disbanded at Tanga in August 1943, and only re-formed in June 1945 ready to join 19th Carrier Air Group in the Far Eastern theatre. At the re-formation it was based at Arbroath and equipped with 25 Seafire L.IIIs, but just as it was about to ship out to the Far East in August 1945, the war came to an end. Post-war 803 Squadron was transferred to the Royal Canadian Navy in January 1946 when was commisissoned, in which she was re-numbered 870 Squadron (RCN) in May 1951 (with the 803 designation returning to the Royal Navy). on the , in 1953.]] from .]] 803 NAS became the first FAA squadron to operate a 'nuclear capable' aircraft in 1958 when it received the Supermarine Scimitar F.1. The squadron deployed aboard the newly rebuilt carrier and remained attached to her air group for the next two years, after which the squadron transferred to for another two years then finally to . From first commissioning until it joined the Ark Royal, the squadron had a normal complement of eight aircraft, but when assigned to the Ark Royal´s air group the ships larger size and hangar capacity meant the squadron strength could be doubled to 16 aircraft. This was achieved by merging 800 NAS into 803 Squadron, as the former was due to re-equip with Blackburn Buccaneer S.1 aircraft. 803 NAS had the distinction of being both the first and last Scimitar frontline squadron in the Royal Navy, and disbanded on 1 October 1966 after eight years and five months in commission. The Scimitar''s went to RNAS Brawdy, Pembrokeshire. There, they were overhauled before flying to Airworks at Hurn. Subsequently many appeared around the UK on display at large establishments. 803 NAS reformed as the ''Buccaneer S.2 trials and headquarters squadron on 3 July 1967, based at RNAS Lossiemouth, and in August 1968 demonstrated the FAA's ability to reinforce forward deployed carriers when a flight of four Buccaneer S.2''s flew from Britain to HMS ''Hermes in the Indian Ocean. With the rundown of the British carrier force, 803 NAS was disbanded on 18 December 1969 and the aircraft were transferred to the RAF. Second World War battle honours * North Sea 1939 * Norway 1940 * Libya 1940–41 * Matapan 1941 * Crete 1941 * Mediterranean 1941–44 Aircraft flown * Hawker Osprey 1932–1944 * Hawker Nimrod 1933–? * Blackburn Skua II Dec 1938 – Oct 1940 * Blackburn Roc I April 1939 – April 1940 * Fairey Fulmar I Oct 1940 – June 1941 * Hawker Hurricane I June 1941 – March 1942 * Hawker Sea Hurricane June 1942 – Aug 1942 * Fairey Fulmar II March 1942 – Aug 1943 * Supermarine Seafire III June 1945-end of WW2 * Supermarine Seafire F.XV Aug 1945-end of WW2 * Hawker Sea Hawk 1953–57 * Supermarine Scimitar 1958–1966 * Blackburn Buccaneer 1967–1969 Sources * Fleet Air Arm 803 Squadron * Squadron history * FAA Buccaneer Association External links * Pilot with 803 NAS Category:800 series Fleet Air Arm squadrons Category:Military of British Ceylon